Darth Obscurus
Darth Obscurus was the leader of the Sith Covenant until 17 ABY. When resurrected in 18 ABY, he retook control of the Covenant while accepting a secondary position in the Sith Enclave. Biography Early Life Little was known about Darth Obscurus. He was a near-human born on Roon, and was rumoured to be a descendent of the ancient Taungs. He had grayish skin, black hair and green eyes, and answered to the name Kranos. At some point, he fathered a child. Dark Lord of the Sith The Galaxy first learned of Darth Obscurus, when he led the Covenant into battle on Chalacta against the Cult of Shadow, during the War of Darkness. During the battle, he fought and narrowly defeated Crix. After the battle, Darth Obscurus rewarded Sienna Torr by making her his second apprentice. Death After several incidents on Kothlis, Darth Obscurus journeyed there, only to find himself battling Velok, Ori'vod and Zaara Archin. In the course of the battle, he killed Archin's apprentice Kaleen and Ori'vod and injured Velok and Archin, but was himself killed by Velok. Rebirth He was reborn in 18 ABY, when Darth Kabal used a ritual to enable Obscurus' spirit to enter a clone body grown for decades. He accepted Kabal's sovereignty of the Sith Enclave, intent on exacting his revenge on Archin and Velok. Arcanix With the aid of Sith'ari Centrality traitor Bos Ten Kam, he, Darth Kabal, Darth Vheil, Dran Amon and Shandra Selmur ventured to Arcanix where they took part in the final battle. After dropping to the surface, they dispatched a group of cultists before proceeding into the temple. Once inside, he squared off against Ashin Varanin in order to get access to the data of the alchemical experiments of Kishkumen. After a short fight, during which Ashin gave him the chip containing the data he was after, the two were forced to join forces against a horde of Schrai. No longer interested in Ashin, he then turned towards the bio-alchemy labs, where he would run into Uvon Okdoro... Information & Statistics Obscurus never revealed the full extent of his powers to anyone, not even his apprentice Darth Kabal. From what he revealed, it can be discerned that he knew many Force powers, many of which he had learned from the spirit of Darth Martal. He was also a powerful Sith Sorcerer. He was also a master of the lightsaber, and mastered at least three forms, although he was proficient in all. He was also known to use a Sith sword on occasion. Lightsaber Combat *Form I: Shii-Cho - Proficient *Form II: Makashi - Master *Form III: Soresu - Master *Form IV: Ataru - Proficient *Form V: Shien / Djem So - Master *Form VI: Niman - Proficient *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad - Proficient *Dun Möch - Master *Tràkata - Master Known Force Powers *Absorb / Dissipate Energy *Agony of the Furies *Bolt of Hatred *Dark side tendrils *Dark Side Web *Deadly Sight *Farseeing (speculated) *Force Blast *Force Cloak *Force Concealment *Force Drain *Force Grip *Force Lightning *Force Resuscitation (speculated) *Force Storm *Sith Alchemy (speculated) *Transfer Essence (speculated) Category:CharactersCategory:Sith CovenantCategory:Darksiders Category:Characters of JagtaiCategory:Notable CharactersCategory:Sith Enclave Characters